


【憨你】教学

by yitiaoduiyanyu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoduiyanyu/pseuds/yitiaoduiyanyu





	【憨你】教学

这已经是金曜汉今天第四次没有把腿踢直了。

一个最基本的动作都做不好，教练脸上已经明显地有了怒意。你看着把双臂在胸前交叉成螺丝状的教练，有些担心地在记录本上书写着，眼角余光还不忘撇金曜汉。

要是教练动手打人，那你是说什么都不能让他被打的。毕竟大赛在即，退伍运动员出身的教练打起来人那叫一个残暴，万一把金曜汉哪里打伤了影响到比赛，对你们道馆来说都是一大笔损失。

其实于你来说，私心不仅是担心金曜汉不能参加比赛这么简单。

你更不希望的，是他受伤。

毕竟你暗恋他很久了。

道馆的女教练有个不成文的规定，只能负责在一旁记录，而不能对男性成员进行教学。就算你有着最高段位的黑带，也只能严格遵守道馆这份古板又严谨的规定。

刚到道馆任教的一个月，你除了负责教教道馆里为数不多的女孩子，就负责给道馆里资历最老的教练做记录员。这位老教练来头可不小，出生于跆拳道世家，退伍之前拿的金牌可以堆满两大箩筐。

老教练姓金，巧得很，道馆里最受瞩目的种子选手金曜汉，也姓金。

你在第19990922次蹲在地上咔哧咔哧地啃完金曜汉塞给你的饼干，因为和金曜汉聊天耽误了他一小会儿的训练时间，看到金教练严厉的眼神后，才后知后觉的发现，金曜汉就是金教练的孙子。

是跆拳道世家金家被寄于厚望的第三代独子。

呜呜呜怎么办我不是故意耽误人家的训练时间的。

你深感抱歉地把饼干包装袋塞到口袋里准备一会儿去丢掉，抓起脚边的记录板低着头等待金教练训你，等了半天却只等到金教练一句毫无感情的“下次注意”。

你有些错愕的抬头，就看见金曜汉正匆忙地跟上金教练的脚步，一路小跑，宽大的道服裤腿随着他的动作在空气里一晃一晃的。

少年冲你一笑，露出好看的兔牙，比了个口型：

“没事啦，记得快点过来帮忙记录哦~”

后来你回忆起来，那天金曜汉多做了整整一倍的体能训练，等你窝在他怀里冲他撒娇问他时，他才不好意思地挠头告诉你，他用两倍的训练换了你不被挨训。

毕竟一开始递给你黑糖饼干的就是他自己，虽然背后因为你的口味喜好而被换成了蛋黄饼干而已。

比起甜腻的黑糖，你似乎更喜欢口感厚重，带了一点咸味的蛋黄，在味蕾中绽开的感觉像细雨过后温润的青草，带着让人舒适的绵密口感。

在道馆认识金曜汉的第一周，这个男人用一天发现了你更喜欢蛋黄饼干，从此就承包了你所有的小零食。

从一开始，就是金曜汉朝你伸出了名为爱情的橄榄枝。

双倍的体能训练让金曜汉出了不少汗，大量的汗液从刘海间淌下，顺着他仰头喝水时露出的喉结蜿蜒而下，落到他为了散热而敞开的领口里，把胸口的肌肤濡湿，再滚入被布料遮掩的腹部。

金曜汉长的很好看，如果是平时这副样子，估计就要惹得道馆的女孩子们掏出手机拍照了。但是今天气氛明显有些低沉，从金曜汉频繁地在基础动作上出错开始，金教练的脸色就没有好看过，随着金曜汉的出错越来越暗沉，像极了天边密布聚集，即将落雨的乌云。

“不想练就不要练了，滚回去。”

在金曜汉又一次出错之后，金教练终于勃然大怒，他摔门而去，连道服都没换，出了大门扬长而去，偌大的道馆里只剩下你和金曜汉面面相窥。

你有些瑟缩的地从金教练强大的气场里回过神来，看他走远了，才小心翼翼地把记录板放回原位，蹑手蹑脚走到站在原地静止不动的金曜汉身边，悄悄拍了拍他肩膀。

“曜......曜汉，你没事吧？”

道馆的规矩很严，明面上你都只能毕恭毕敬地称呼金曜汉哥哥，就算你是教练也不可以逾越了规矩，毕竟在金曜汉这里你只是一个负责记录的女教练。

只有私底下，你才可以借着朋友的身份，亲切的喊他“曜汉”。

对于自己喜欢的人，没有人不想更进一步，有着友达以上，更加亲密的关系吧？

“啊，没事。”

金曜汉抬起头来，眼神里的情绪稍纵即逝，他拿了毛巾擦脖子间的汗珠，又露出了你熟悉的笑容：“没事，爷爷脾气就是这样，你别太在意。”

话虽如此，但你总是担心他。

即将到来的全国大赛将会是金曜汉人生里非常重要的一笔，重要到如果他拿不下这枚金牌，就没办法顺利地渡过人生里的第一个转折。

黑带的实力给了你一点自信，你有些谨慎地拉着金曜汉的衣角，冲他开口：

“但是你今天的训练还没完成吧。

如果，如果不介意的话，我可以教你。”

听到你的话，金曜汉擦汗的动作顿了顿，他将毛巾往肩膀上随意一搭，大手把湿哒哒的刘海往上一撩，露出好看的眼睛，猛地贴近你。

你这才看清他的眼型。

虽然你们认识了有一段时间了，但是因为你的胆小，你一直都没敢太，靠近金曜汉，你和他之间最近的接触可能就是他给你递饼干时，指腹上的薄茧擦过你的指尖带来的一点温度而已。

是很好看的双眼皮，但他在训练场上凶狠起来和对手对打时，眼角周围的肌肉会把原本柔和的双眼皮给收起来，变得锋利，散发出震慑对手的眼神。

“教我？”

金曜汉认真地盯着你，大手伸过来扣住你的肩膀。他才结束训练，因为运动而上升的体温顺着掌心，隔着薄薄的布料传到你的身上。你因为这一点温度就有些羞红了脸，脸颊不自觉地攀上了一抹绯红。

“曹承熙教练，我有一个东西想学。

很想很想，现在就想，迫不及待，急不可耐的。”

等金曜汉拉着你进了更衣室，锁了更衣室的门，你才发现大事不妙。

他的体温似乎有些过高了，过了这么久也一直没降下来，灼热滚烫，将你压在门板上逼近你时，炙热得仿佛要把你烧坏。

“曹承熙。”

金曜汉直接喊你的名字，完全不在乎什么道馆的规矩。

“今天早上和你拉拉扯扯的那个男生，和你是什么关系？”

你的脑袋像被对准太阳穴开了一枪一样，猛然反应过来。金曜汉今天一切的反常的行为似乎都找到了理由。

这是在，吃你的醋吗？

你也不知道内心应该是开心还是激动，此时此刻你满脑子都充斥着一个声音，就是向金曜汉解释，不能被误会，你和那个男生其实并没有什么。

“那个，那个是我的同学！我没有答应他的追求！我不喜欢他的！”

你急切的去拉金曜汉的衣角，力道却有些过大了，把他松垮的道服给扯开不少，露出一大片胸膛。

是常年训练才有的精壮肌肉，结实干净，肌肉线条一路蔓延至小腹，隐没在腰带里，神秘又惹人遐想。

“这样啊。”

金曜汉似笑非笑地看着你，撑在门板上的手完全没有挪开的意思，还是像只等待进攻的猎豹似的盯着你。

你被盯得不好意思，垂下眼帘不去看他，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着些话来分散注意力。

“我和他真的没有什么啦，我已经有喜欢的人了。倒是曜汉你要怎么办，马上要比赛了，这样的训练状态有些麻烦啊......”

你话音还未落，就被金曜汉堵上了唇。

是干燥的，温热的，还带着一点蛋黄饼干的香气；又是柔软的，富有弹性的，和酥脆的蛋黄饼干不太一样。

金曜汉堵到你脸颊红成一片，才心满意足的放开你，笑得露出了两颗兔牙：“曹承熙，你怎么那么会说。明明一开始你哥哥曹承衍和我说你怪安静来着。”

语毕，他像一个讨要糖果的孩子一样，变换了对你的称呼，兔眼亮晶晶的，像撒进了一片破碎的星河。

“可以，教我学一下吗？

教练？”

他的话里饱含暗示，说话时动作眼神也下意识地在你低领口的胸前飘忽。

没有什么是不可以教的。

如果对象是金曜汉，那教什么，好像都是可以的。

你轻轻点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

你在示意金曜汉吻你。

得到糖果的少年开心的像只活蹦乱跳的兔子，他匆匆忙忙地上来就寻你的唇，力道鲁莽，兔牙磕到你，把你撞疼。你小小声地吸了一口凉气，他就马上放开你，有些抱歉地冲你笑笑，随后又覆了上来，去品尝他渴望了很久的软香温玉。

你图凉快，宽松的道服里没有穿短袖，只穿了一件修身的运动背心。金曜汉一边吻你，一边把手探进你的领口，在确定了你没有任何不适和抗拒之后才慢慢把手伸到你的背心前，解开拉链，没有任何阻碍的摸上胸前的柔软。

他手指上的薄茧有些粗糙，擦过娇嫩的茱萸时，惹得你一阵颤抖，茱萸在他的抚摸下很快就变得坚硬起来，在空气中傲然挺立，身姿饱满又挺拔。

你被摸得有些难耐，体内逐渐开始燃烧的欲火让你开始渴望更多的接触。你搂着金曜汉的脖子，有些不安地动了动：“曜汉，胸前，胸前好难受啊。”

金曜汉得到你的授意，从你的唇上离开，沿着脖颈亲下来，最后温柔地吻在胸前，叼了茱萸细细舔食，顺便将另一边也握在手里把玩，不冷落任何一方。

他的膝盖也开始顶上你的大腿，因为训练比常人更有力一些的膝盖在你的大腿间来回顶弄，加上胸前的吮吸，惹得你一阵酥麻，空闲下来的小嘴开始发出一声娇吟。

你被自己发出的声音给吓坏了，连忙捂住嘴巴，抑制住破碎的呻吟。

“怎么？”

金曜汉有些不满地顶顶你，大手开始解你的裤子：“承熙，不舒服吗？”

“没......没有。”

你抿着唇，有些害羞地看着金曜汉在你身上忙活的模样。你到现在都还有些没有回过神来，小小的暗恋突然成了真，甚至还跳过了前面的阶段，直接打上了本垒，性子软又保守的你做梦都不会梦到这种场景。

虽然很放荡，但却意外的美，像个糖果和饼干堆砌起的，甜蜜的梦境。

“曜汉，金曜汉。”

等到你们都不着寸缕，金曜汉已经开始给你做扩张时，你突然想到什么似的，急急忙忙地问他。

“你喜欢我什么？”

忙着耕耘的男人停下动作，有些好笑地抽出手指，上来吻了吻你的唇。

“喜欢你，很多啊。

曹承衍那家伙天天和我提你，我其实很早就知道你了。

只是前几月才在道馆正式见到，小小的一只，很可爱。”

他回想着你们的第一次见面，又有些忍不住地亲了一口。

“真的好可爱，结果发现是黑带，超级厉害啊。

就想着怎么勾搭你来着，结果发现是还是饼干最有效果。”

他不好意思地挠挠头，笑的憨憨的，像极了地主家的傻儿子。

“曹承熙，我喜欢你。

很喜欢很喜欢。

所以，可以放心把你交给我吗？”

金曜汉进入你时是不舒服的。

处女膜被撕裂的痛处从神经深处一瞬间涌上来，你疼得咬紧了牙冠，手在身边窝成拳头，眼角也冒出了泪花。

金曜汉急得连忙停下动作来安抚你。他也非常不好受，致命的温热让他都快丢了魂，但又不敢轻举妄动，怕伤到了你，只能静静呆着，等你缓过来。

因为忍耐，他的额头也渗出了一层细密的汗珠。你虽然还有些疼，但是也于心不忍。伴随着逐渐漫上来的快感，你仰头亲了亲他的额角，声音温柔又软糯，是对男人最好的催情剂。

“曜汉，我没事了。

开始吧。”

练跆拳道的大部分体力都很好，从小练跆拳道的金曜汉更好。他抱着你做了好几次，从冰冷的铁门到更衣室里的长椅，再到地上的软垫，你在他的冲撞里起起伏伏，随他一起攀上快感的巅峰，享人间极乐。

最后，你实在是没什么体力了，在金曜汉怀抱里沉沉睡去，入睡前你安心地抱着他精壮的胸膛，听着他的心跳，笑的心满意足。

金曜汉亲亲怀中的女孩，眼神里是温柔的缱绻和坚定。

“谢谢教学，教练。

作为报答，一定会带回今年的金牌的。”

《教学》

END.


End file.
